Digimon: A New Hope
by Tenchi7786
Summary: Tenchi, Leinaya,Aaron,Mage, and Yusion are five normal teens who love video games. But The digital world Needs them. How will they save the digital world? And what kind of new Digimon will you meet?
1. Default Chapter

Tenchi, Leianya, Mage, Aaron and Yusion were five normal teenage kids in high school, who all loved to play video games. They were all five the best of friends who were all in the Tenth grade. Tenchi and Leianya are twins, both brown hair and eyes and about the same height, Tenchi was a little taller. Mage was a red hair kid who was shorter than the others but he never let that intimidate him. His specialty is computers. Mage is a Master computer wiz. Yusion was tall for her age. She had black hair that was cut short and dark eyes. Her and Mage were best of friends since the sixth grade. They have only gotten closer through their high school years. And Aaron was the tallest, with blond hair and blue eyes; he stood out the most among all of the others. He Tenchi and Leainaya are cousins. So they have known each since thy can remember. Aaron seems to have more of a friendship with Tenchi than with Leinaya, who hangs out with Mage and Yusion most of her time. But today they all were together at the mall. It was Tenchi's and Leinaya's birthday and they were spending all their money that they got.  
  
After a long day a walking, playing video games, and chasing each other through out the mall, Tenchi suggested,  
"Lets get something to eat."  
"I'm getting pretty hungry." Aaron agreed.  
"No I want to play the dance game at the arcade." Leinaya said. So they went their separate ways. As Tenchi and Aaron sat down to eat a strange man sat next to them.  
  
"The world is going to end." He said. "What?" Tenchi asked. "Dude, get away you freaking us out." Aaron said. The man was wearing a black trench coat with a matching hat. He look like he had been beat up and he smelled like he hasn't bathed for days. His breath smelled like rotten meat.  
"No, no you don't understand, the world will end."  
"No, no you don't seem to understand," Tenchi began, "You smell like poop, and you look like crap, now leave us alone!"  
"Stupid Human Teenagers, never caring about any else but yourself."  
"No we just don't care because you're a drunken old fool who probably thinks the sky is falling." Both kids began to laugh. The old man began to get mad.  
"You don't seem to understand! Its not this world, Its my digital world. It's being destroyed."  
"What are you smoking?" Aaron laughed. "Listen, we don't care about your stupid world." Aaron now began to get mad. "You know what? I wish you would go back to your stupid world and die with it. Now leave us the hell alone!!"  
"Aaron calm down. "  
"No, I just want him to leave!!!" A gust of wind began to fill the cafeteria; the old man angrily stood up, slammed his fist on the table and yelled.  
"Time Freezer!!!" A bright light filled the room as Aaron and Tenchi cowered on the ground. As the light diapered, the kids stood up and looked around. Everybody was frozen solid. To the right of them, a mother was frozen in mid air feeding her baby, baby food. The baby's mouth was open. To the left of them, a couple was frozen making out. They turned towards the old man but he was gone, the only thing left was his clothes. A white dragon hovered above the clothes. The two kids fell the ground in terror as the dragon spoke.  
"I am one of the four keepers of the digital world. I have come to earth to seek five DigiDestined to save our world. The other DigiDestened were children that cared. I seek for teenagers because they can control more powerful digimon. But I guess it is true, Teenagers don't care! I want you kids to go to my world to see what is going on. Then maybe you'll change your minds."  
  
Another big flash of lights filled the room and the two kids blacked out.  
  
Leinaya, Mage and Yusion were done Playing their game, so the went to the cafeteria to meet up with Tenchi and Aaron. But once they got there, they couldn't find them.  
"Where did they go?" Leinaya asked.  
"Who cares, lets get something to eat." Yusion said  
"Yea I am hungry" Mage said. After they got their food, they sat down.  
"I should probably call Tenchi and see if he is ok."  
"He's FINE Leinaya!" Yusion said annoyed. But Lanaya could care less; she picked up her cell phone and called Tenchi. All she got was a busy signal. So she hangs up. Its two o'clock, we need to get going. Where are they?"  
  
"Leinaya, They know what time we are to leave, they will be here." Mage said.  
"I just have a weird feeling, you know twins intuition."  
"They are fine." Yusion ended the conversation. 


	2. The digital world

Tenchi and Aaron laid face down on the Ocean shore. The sand wormed their bodies as the Ocean threaten to splash their faces as it creped closer to the shore where they laid. The worm beach air blew their hair as Tenchi began to waken. The sand stuck to his hand as he ran it through his short spiky hair that was a new color, blond with blue tips. He of course could not see it. He placed his hands beside his chest and pushed himself up. He quickly stood up and wiped the sand off himself. Aaron laid to his left a few steps away so he walked over to him and shook his body. Aarons's hair had changed as well, It was now a sea green, and his clothes had changed. He was wearing jean shorts, a white undershirt and a green plaid over shirt. He now was wearing, a green T-shirt and Kaki shorts. Tenchi looked down to discover he too was wearing new clothes. Instead of the Name bran T- shirt that was dark blue, and jeans, he was now wearing a black over shirt with blue flames coming from the bottom to the middle of the shirt, a black under shirt and black jean shorts.  
"Aaron, Aaron, wake up!! Look were are wearing different clothes, and you hair is green." Tenchi said shaking him.  
Aaron quickly stood up and wiped himself off. When he looked at Tenchi, he jumped back in surprise.  
"Wow!!!! Your hair and clothes have changed too!"  
"What?!" Tenchi ran his hands through his hair. "What?! What color is it?"  
"Its blond with blue tips, it looks great! What color is mine?"  
"It's a real light green. It looks cool as well." The both walked over to the water and looked at their reflection. The both liked their new look and continued to look at it till some new voices came from behind.  
"Its about time you to woke up!" a loud boyish child's voice said.  
"Yea, sleepy heads!" said a much lower voice that sounded like a frog was talking. The kids turned around not to discover humans but two creatures. One was a tiger the size of a house cat with brilliant white wings. The next was a green and orange frog the size of a dog, it also had three horns on its face, two were directly above his eyes and one was on the end of his snout.  
  
Aaron and Tenchi looked at each other confused.  
"Did those creatures just talk?" Aaron asked  
"I think so." Tenchi said.  
"Of course we did!" The Tiger said.  
"We are your digimon." The frog said.  
"Are What?!" Tenchi asked.  
"Your digimon." The tiger jumped in Tenchi's arms. "I am Bengalmon, your digimon."  
"And I am your digimon," The frog said to Aaron. "Krokemon." Tenchi welcomed Bengalmon in his arms and held him tight like a stuffed animal and said,  
"Boy, your soft. But what is a digimon?"  
"We are the inhabitants of this world, called The Digital World."  
"You two were sent here to save our world." Krokemon said.  
"The digital world?" Aaron asked, "that the same world the old smelly man was talking about at the mall today."  
"Yea, this is the world that he was talking about, I didn't even think he was for real, I thought he was either drunk or High."  
"Yea, me too."  
"Well he wasn't," Bengalmon said. "We need you to save us, will you?"  
"Yes." Tenchi said.  
"Of course." Aaron agreed.  
"Well good." Krokemon said, "Now lets go find your digivices."  
"Our what?!" Aaron asked.  
"Your digivice, its what connects a trainer, that's you two, with us your digimon. It tells you our status." Krokemon explained.  
"Yea, like our health meter, and how much power we have to fight." Bengalmon said.  
"How will we be able to find it? We don't know where it is." Tenchi asked  
"Us Digimon can feel its power and will direct you," Bengalmon said. "Fallow me!!!"  
  
Bengalmon jumped out of Tenchi's arms and flew low to the ground towards a jungle, Krokemon hoped along after. Tenchi and Aaron jogged along side, putting their trust in these strange new creatures whom they have never met before, but something inside them told them not to worry, and they should trust their new Digimon, and they fallowed them into the unknown.  
  
Two dark human forms sat in a cave where they had made it into their hide out. The first figure was a girl, she was short with black hair, wearing a black stomach shirt and black paints. The other was a guy wearing a black T- shirt and black paints. Next to them each sat two very famous digimon, Agumon and Gabumon. They were a darker cooler of their normal selfs. The were now known as Shadow Agumon and Dark Gabumon. Yes theas were the two who defeated Apocalymon and saved the Digital world with the first time. How they became dark is a whole other story. The girl patted Shadow Agumon on the head and said,  
  
"You will see, working for the bag guys for once has its advantages, like the many times we actually win."  
"You to Gabumon" the guy said. "We will win." The two digimon smiled and agreed. The four of them stood out side of the cave, waiting for Demidevimon to return. It took only a few more minutes till a round black digimon flew in with bat like wings. He basically looked like a boiling ball with wings, feet, and a dark face. He landed in front of them and began to paint heavily.  
  
"Well." The girl said. "What going on?  
  
"Angelica, cant you see he need to catch his breath?"  
  
"Dose it look like I care, Derrick?"  
"No you don't care obout much do you?"  
  
"Shut up! Demidevimon! Speak!"  
  
"Ogremon destroyed Angemon, and now rules the Koromon city. Training begins soon."  
  
"Good."  
  
"But I have some bad news, mistress."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Two digidestined have entered the digital world, and they are now in the search for their digivices."  
  
"What?! So soon? Never mind, where are the other three?"  
  
"My guess is thy are still on earth."  
  
"I have located three rookie digimon who are stronger than all the other rookie level digimon. They must be the other kids digimon. Demidevamon, go to Mt. Spiral, resting by the bottom of the waterfall is a Patamon. I believe he is the digimon of the human, Mage."  
  
"How do you know all of this?"  
  
"I have my sources! No go kill that Patamon!!!" She shouted.  
  
Demidevamon jumped up fast and flew off. He would never admit it to any one but he was scared of her. He knows she had dark powers, and he knows she could easily end his whole existence with a snap of her fingers. But how can a human possess such power in the digital world? 


End file.
